Tanpa Judul
by Hiyuki Ru
Summary: Kumpulan drabble dengan berbagai setting latar, situasi, pairing dan lainnya. Chapter 2: Gak Peka. Pair: HiruMamo. ""Agar lebih hangat." "Kenapa?" Warning: OOC, Pendek, Weird. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Tanpa Judul**

 **Kumpulan drabble Eyeshield 21, berbagai setting, berbagai pairing oleh Hiyuki Ru**

 **Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

 **Warning: Pendek, OOC, weird**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Jangan-jangan**

 **.**

 **.**

Mamori mengucek matanya yang mulai memerah, beberapa dokumen masih belum ia selesaikan. Sebagai anggota komite disiplin, masa pengecekan peraturan sekolah adalah saat-saat yang paling sibuk, apalagi Mamori juga merupakan manajer dari Deimon Devil Bats.

Drrrttt

Getar handphone mengalihkan perhatian Mamori, ia mengecek email yang masuk dan mendapati sebuah pesan dari kapten tim amefuto yang di manajerinya. Kening berkerut, bingung menghampiri, tidak biasanya Hiruma akan mengirim pesan. Menara kontrol tersebut biasanya langsung menelpon, memberikan perintah kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon tanpa salam sedikitpun.

'Lusa akan ada latih tanding dengan Bando Spider, siapkan semuanya manajer sialan.'

Dengan cepat Mamori mengetikan balasan e-mail tersebut.

To: Hiruma-kun  
From: Me  
Subject: re: Latihan  
Baik, akan aku siapkan. Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan?

Setelah menekan tombol send, Mamori merasakan gatal yang menghampiri tubuhnya, Saat ia melihat sumber rasa gatal, bentol merah muncul hampir di seluruh bagian tubuhnya, bahkan bagian matanya mulai terlihat bengkak akibat alergi.

Ringtone yang mengalun dari handphone Mamori mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Halo? Selamat malam." Sambil menggaruk bagian tubuh yang gatal, Mamori menjawab panggilan masuk.

"Hoi, _Kuso Mane_? Suaramu seperti seseorang yang sedang menggaruk tubuhnya yang tidak mandi berhari-hari."

"Mou! Hiruma-kun! Aku bukannya tidak mandi tahu! Alergi ku sepertinya kumat, mangkanya aku menjawab teleponmu sambil seperti ini." Mamori mengomel sambil menggaruk pelan bagian tubuhnya yang semakin gatal.

"Hoo, jadi seorang Anaezaki Mamori mempunyai alergi? kekeke, sepertinya menarik. Jadi cream puff tercinta mu saat ini sudah membuatmu menjadi alergi, eh?"

"MOU! JANGAN MENGHINA CREAM PUFF KARIYA!" Mamori berteriak kesal makanan favoritnya dihina oleh Hiruma. "Aku hanya alergi karena perubahan cuaca dan ditambah stress! Jangan menyangkut pautkan dengan cream puff Kariya!"

"Kekekeke, langsung emosi ketika makanan manis sialan itu dihina." Suara disebrang terdengar meremehkan, tanpa Mamori sadari, pipinya sudah menggembung sambil berbicara dengan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. "Tidur manajer jelek! Awas saja saat latih tanding kau berubah jadi monster alergi jelek dengan badan membengkak merah dan terlihat menyedihkan."

"Mou... Iya, iya." Mamori berpindah ke tempat tidur sambil membawa salah satu dokumen yang harus diperiksanya.

"Tidur itu tidak membawa dokumen yang harus diperiksa, _kuso mane_! Awas saja jika nanti kau malah menyusahkan bukannya membantu saat latih tanding."

Pip

Mamori hanya bisa bengong menatap handphonenya yang sudah diputuskan secara sepihak oleh sang penelpon. Rasa bingung muncul akibat kata terakhirnya. Kenapa ia bisa tau Mamori membawa dokumen ke tempat tidurnya? Jangan-jangan...

.

.

Owari

.

.

* * *

Yahooo, kembali lagi ke rumah, kali ini memberikan kumpulan drabble. Di update dalam waktu yang random, dengan berbagai pair, dari yang lurus, belok, sampe insyaallah bikin yang crack. Mengobati WB untuk MLAF, fic itu masih 10% gak ada progress. So, mind to review?

Sign,

.

.

Hiyuki Ru


	2. Gak Peka

**Tanpa Judul**

 **Kumpulan drabble Eyeshield 21, berbagai setting, berbagai pairing oleh Hiyuki Ru**

 **Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

 **Warning: Pendek, OOC, weird**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Gak Peka**

Angin malam merupakan musuh utama Anezaki Mamori. Entah mengapa ia lebih mudah kedinginan saat terkena angin malam dibandingkan terkena hujan badai. Menggosokan kedua telapak tangan, berusaha mendapatkan kehangatan yang tercipta dari friksi yang terjadi. Anggota Deimon Devil Bats yang lain sedang sibuk dengan barbekyu serta minuman yang ada, tidak memperhatikan jika manajer mereka kedinginan.

"Yaa~ Sena. Hari ini anginnya kencang dan lumayan dingin ya?" Suzuna entah memberi pertanyaan atau pernyataan, namun yang jelas saat ini ia meresleting jaket dark blue yang dikenakannya. Anggukan dari ace deimon menjadi persetujuan akan perkataan Suzuna.

"Kekekekeke, oi manajer sialan,tidak kuat dingin, Eh?" Hiruma menertawai Mamori sambil menyampirkan jaketnya ke bahu sang manajer yang terkejut.

"Mou! Hiruma-kun, hari ini memang lebih dingin. Lihat! Bahkan bahumu bergetar sendiri saat angin bertiup, sini." tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Mamori meraih kedua telapak tangan Hiruma. Menggosokan kedua tangannya ke tangan yang sedang digenggamnya.

"Agar lebih hangat." sebuah senyum manis diberikan sang malaikat kepada sang iblis. Mengaktifkan keterkejutan pada diri sang iblis, begitu yang lain yang melihat hal tersebut.

Radar Suzuna bergerak liar, yang lain menganga, melongo tidak percaya, sedangkan seekor mony- Monta berteriak histeris, menyadarkan orang-orang yang melihat adegan tersebut serta mengaktifkan kerja otak sang menara kontrol. Buru-buru melepaskan tangan, Hiruma berjalan menuju 'singgasananya', yang berupa kursi santai beserta laptop tercinta.

"Kenapa?" sebuah pertanyaan diutarakan sang malaikat, melihat orang-orang disekitarnya memandang dirinya aneh.

Suzuna yang melihat ekspresi bingung pada Mamori hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya pelan. Tidak menyangka sang senpai sangat tidak peka seperti itu.

.

.

Owari

.

.

SHilolololololo, akhirnya kembali, dengan sebuah drabble teramat singkat xD well, pemanasan agar tidak WB sebelumnya ini hasil dari #nulisrandom yang Ru taro di update status Fb nya Ru.

oh iya ini balesan Review untuk chapter kemarin

 **Guest:** yup ini sudah di update xD

 **veira sadewa:** bisa jadi bisa jadi xD atau jangan-jangan, Hiruma lagi stalking Mamo?

 **Animea Lover Ya-Ha:** Makasih sudah suka sama fic ini xD memang sengaja lagi suka bikin yang _cliffhanger_ /digantung/ yosh, ini kembali dengan HiruMamo lagi x"D lagi butuh asupan straight soalnya /eh. mind to review again?

so minna, mind to review? or maybe give me some prompt?

Sign,

.

.

Hiyuki Ru


End file.
